Only on Your Birthday
by SakurathefoodGuru1991
Summary: Sousuke knows that it's Haru's birthday, but Haru doesn't know that Sousuke knows. Supposedly.


It was June 30th in Iwatobi and Yamazaki Sousuke woke up with the head of his lover, Nanase Haruka, on his chest. Haru was a beautiful boy and the two of them loved each other a lot although they feigned bickering at one another. Sousuke looked at the clock; 7:42. Little did Haru know that Sousuke knew something that Makoto had told Sousuke: it was Haru's birthday! He would be turning 19 and the two boys had been together for three months. Oddly, the subject of birthday had never come up between them, but Sousuke got info from Makoto that today was the day. He had so much planned for them and Sousuke was excited. It seemed odd though; Sousuke was younger than Haru but appeared much older.

Sousuke got off the bed, doing his best not to disturb Haru's sleep. He went over to the dresser and got something special to put on and then got on the bed in the doggy style after removing the covers. He slid down Haru's black boxer briefs and grabbed his shaft and began to suck on it, feeling it getting hard in his mouth as he worked his tongue around it. Sousuke's mouth was a master of all trades; he was quite adept at more than just sucking cocks, but he didn't mind sucking Haru off at this hour. After all, it was Haru's birthday.

"Mmmmm..." moaned Haru in his sleep. "Sousuke..." He opened his eyes really quickly and was awaken with the sight of Sousuke's thong-covered ass about a foot from his face. "Sousuke! What the hell are you doing?!"

Sousuke took his mouth off Haru's dick and said, "Isn't it obvious? I'm sucking your dick at quarter til eight in the morning, and this is how you thank me?"

"At least let me be awake to enjoy it, douchebag," said Haru. He turned his attention to the only thing that was in front of him; Sousuke's large ass. Haru would admit that Sousuke had a really nice ass, but being the submissive one in the relationship, all the body worshipping and praising was done by Sousuke. Sousuke wiggled his hips a little bit, causing his package to shake in the black cotton thong.

"You were naked in the bed; why put one on?" asked Haru.

"Because I'm used to seeing you in lingerie and I decided to put one on for you," answered Sousuke. "How does it look? How does this outfit look on your master?"

"It looks very nice on you. And since when did you own a thong?" asked Haru, gently patting Sousuke's ass cheeks.

"I own several, but I've kept them hidden from you," he said. "After I got tired of wearing boxers a few months ago, I switched to briefs since I like the support they have, but my ass gets so fucking hot this time of year, I sometimes where one of these."

"You were naked in the bed; why put one on?" asked Haru.

"Because," said Sousuke, "I felt like it, okay?" He started licking the head again and sucked on it some more.

"Why did you decide to suck me off now? I was having a good dream."

"I hope it was about me pounding into that sweet little ass of yours," chuckled Sousuke as he absentmindedly resumed pleasuring the birthday boy. "Aren't you glad that I woke you up to this surprise?"

"Yeah...it's nice..." moaned Haru in a low voice. "Will you not do it again until I'm awake so I can enjoy it all?"

"Since when the hell did sucking your dick turn into a game of twenty questions?" asked Sousuke with a smirk on his face. He loved Haru, and these types of conversations were pretty normal between them. Well, not really, but they always acted so sassy and tried to annoy one another, but it was their way of love. Sousuke was very romantic, yes, but Haru would occasionally say something to turn things awkward. Nonetheless, Sousuke enjoyed every second with Haru.

"Yeah, but you've never gotten in this position when you suck me off, let alone wear a thong when doing it," said Haru as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"You know, you're free to eat me out," said Sousuke, putting Haru's dick back in his mouth and shook his hips again, bringing his ass about four inches from Haru's face.

Haru frowned upon looking at Sousuke's ass and pushed it out of the way. "I refuse to; I wouldn't be able to eat mackerel for weeks," he sass-mouthed.

"Are you saying that I have a dirty ass?" asked Sousuke. "I clean myself very well down there, thank you."

"I want mackerel, for my first meal of the day," said Haru, "not ass. Hurry up so I can get breakfast."

"Don't you get tired of eating the same thing day after day?" asked Sousuke.

"I ask myself that when you rim me," shot back Haru with a small smirk on his face. He knew that Sousuke was feeling the burn now. "Now finish me off."

Sousuke rolled his eyes and moved forward up the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Haru. "I haven't cum yet."

"We're doing things a little bit differently today," announced Sousuke. "You're putting your dick in here today," he said as he pointed at his ass.

"You're joking; you've never let me top you," responded Haru. He had to be honest; the fact that Sousuke was submissively offering himself sounded pretty...awesome.

"Hell, if I were you, I'd be jumping for joy and would've already plunged my dick up my ass," said Sousuke with a scoff. "...Okay, that sounded really weird, but you know what I mean. You're impossible, Nanase. But I love you...a lot."

Haru examined Sousuke's ass again and looked at Sousuke in the eyes. Sousuke had a smile on his face and winked as he shook his ass a little.

"What's the catch?" asked Haru. "You must want me to do something and you're buttering me up."

"None," said Sousuke. "Can't I be nice to you every once in a while?"

"Yes, and I appreciate it," said Haru.

"You know you want to..." teased Sousuke.

Haru was fixated on how submissive Sousuke was being and it got his dick hard again. "Where are the condoms?"

"Shit, I ran out of them last night," said Sousuke. "Used the last one. Oh, well. Just lube up well and go easy on me." He grabbed the lube on his nightstand and handed it to Haru. "Stretch me; that way it won't hurt as bad."

"No; I'm used to you doing all the work; you do it and fuck yourself on me," instructed Haru as he handed it back to Sousuke.

"You-Fine," said Sousuke as he opened the cap and coated his finger with lube. He pulled down the thong so it was half way down his thighs and was about to insert his finger into his asshole, but Haru interrupted him.

"Turn around; I want to see your face as you finger yourself."

Sousuke growled lowly but did as Haru commanded. Truth be told, Sousuke was honestly a bit excited to try something new in their relationship. He reached around again and inserted his finger into his most precious region of his body and gasped when he felt it get stuffed for the very first time.

"You like it, don't you?" said Haru with a smile on his face.

"S-shut up," said Sousuke as he resumed stretching his lower orifice with his left index finger. He wasn't going to lie though; it did have a nice sensation and he was feeling things that he never before felt while topping. Sousuke's eyes shut when he found that location within his body that made Haru see stars whenever Sousuke hit it-the prostate. It was very nice and Sousuke groaned in pleasure when he rubbed that sweet spot inside him over and over again. Haru couldn't help but inwardly chuckle as he saw his dominant boyfriend act so submissive.

"If you think that's good," said Haru with a tiny smile, "wait until I'm inside. Your cock feels much better than your fingers."

Haru watched with delight as Sousuke resumed stretching out his hole and lubing it up with his large lube-covered fingers. Once that was done, Sousuke removed his fingers and said, "What position should I be in?"

"I want you to ride me. I want to see your face as I abuse your insides. And don't break my pelvis."

"Very well, Haru," said Sousuke as he grabbed Haru's slippery dick and lowered his hips so that his hole would align with the smaller male's member. He slowly lowered his hips and let Haru's member slip inside his most taboo personal part of his body: his virgin anus. It stung a bit, sure, but since he was larger than Haru, it hurt far less than what he would imagine.

"Ahh, Sousuke..." purred Haru as he felt Sousuke's slick, tight, warm insides squeeze around his penis. It felt a lot better than Sousuke's mouth, and seeing Sousuke being so damn submissive, especially considering the date...it meant so much for Nanase Haruka. He had found out by now that Sousuke knew it was Haru's birthday; why else would he let Haru top? But despite the fact Haru was being sassy and a little bit more annoying than usual, he was extremely happy on the inside. He just loved to pester Sousuke since Sousuke had a very high tolerance for bullshit.

Sousuke gasped as his hole was being filled with Haru's member. It was slightly bigger than 5.6 inches in length and 4.6 inches in circumference, but it was enough to make Sousuke moan in pleasure. It made Haru happy to know that his boyfriend wasn't crying in pain, like the first time Sousuke penetrated Haru. But Sousuke was very gentle when he took Haru's virginity three months ago and allowed Haru to work at his own pace before giving Sousuke the signal.

"How does it feel?" asked Haru as Sousuke resumed slamming his hips down on Haru and raising himself back up.

"Surprisingly good," said Sousuke as he continued riding Haru's member while moaning. "Ahh!" he shouted with surprise as he managed to hit his own prostate. It felt amazing, believe it or not, and he was trying his best to stop making his feelings so obvious. The way his hole was stretched opened then emptied at his own desire-it was truly magnificent. No wonder Haru loved bottoming so much. Haru resumed moaning in pleasure as Sousuke's warm walls constricted around his shaft and loved looking at the larger male's face. He looked at Sousuk's massive dick which was 8.7 inch long, 5.4 inches in circumference and reached out in attempt to stroke it, but failed.

Sousuke grabbed his dick and began to rub the whole length in time to the movement of his hips, moaning again. "Do you like this, baby?" said Sousuke in between pleasurable moans as he managed to assault his prostate with each movement of his hips. He had to be careful when doing so because he did weigh 30 lbs more than Haru and could possibly break the smaller male's thighs.

"Sousuke...this is so good...I love it..." grunted Haru as he was sweating a lot, beads pouring down his neck as his eyes were shut. "I love you...Sousuke..."

"I love you...urgggh...I'm not gonna last long," panted Sousuke. This was rather unusual because sometimes Sousuke could easily last fifteen minutes before cumming, but now, it had been no more than about six minutes. The stimulation of his prostate must have been causing him to reach his climax a lot earlier than usual, but the sensations had left him entranced in euphoria!

"I can't-ahhhhhh!" groaned Sousuke loudly as his orgasm finally arrived, holding his member as he emptied his balls and aimed so he would deliberately shoot his warm seed all over Haru's face.

"You are cleaning this up," warned Haru as he started pushing into Sousuke as the larger male wad still fucking himself on Haru's dick. "With your mouth."

"Ugggh, no way, Nanase," said Sousuke as he resumed pleasuring himself with Haru's awesome member. "I'll get a soapy rag." He rode out his orgasm and sighed with relief. "Are you getting close?"

"Yes; you know I'm clean," said Haru. "May I cum inside?"

"Go right ahead, bir-baby," responded Sousuke who luckily caught himself before saying 'birthday boy'.

"Ugh, Sousuke..." purred Haru as he closed his eyes firmly and felt his balls churn their substance. "SOUSUKE!" He cried out in pleasure as the semen escaped his urethra and coated the inside of Sousuke's asshole. Sousuke shuddered with delight as he felt the smaller male's seed get injected inside his bowels. Sousuke got up and it began to ooze out on the bed.

"I think a bath would be in order," said Sousuke. "And I'd love to join you."

"I'm hungry; we'll bathe after I get our breakfast," said Haru as he got up.

"Hey," said Sousuke as he grabbed Haru's arm and brought him close to him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sousuke," said Haru as he gave his big boyfriend a kiss and smiled. He left towards the kitchen and put on his apron. Sousuke loved it when Haru put it on; it highlighted his slightly curvy ass and made it that much more fuckable.

Sousuke went into their bedroom closet and got a new pair of sheets for their bed. After he spent about five minutes tidying up their room, Sousuke went into the closet and got something that was on the top shelf well out of Haru's reach (due to height) and got it down. Actually, it was several things up in the top shelf: Haru's birthday presents. Sousuke put on a pair of gym shorts and a tank top and went into the kitchen where he saw Haru's back. He hid the presents behind Haru's television and waited for the chef to join them in a few minutes.

Haru arrived in five minutes with two plates of mackerel and a cup of two of green tea for himself.

"Whoops, I forgot yours," said Haru as he returned. Sousuke took this opportunity to set Haru's presents on the table and Haru gasped when he came back. There were three things on the table and he was quite astonished at how large some of them were.

"Happy birthday, Haru," said Sousuke as he got up and kissed Haru. "Makoto told me about this and I planned it for about a week."

"I had a feeling you knew; it would've been pure coincidence if you let me top and you not knowing it's my birthday," said Haru.

"Please try not to spoil the moment, Haru," said Sousuke. "Why don't you open your presents, babe?"

Haru opened the largest one first and was astonished at what he found inside: it was a huge mahogany box that contained about thirty tubes of paint: ten acrylic, ten oil, and ten watercolor. Each of the tubes were about 5 ounces (150 mL) and the box also had about six paint brushes of different sizes and shapes. Haru gasped and turned to Sousuke with a utterly shocked and surprised look on his face.

"You...You got me this? I've been wanting this for three years, but my family didn't want to spend this much."

"Yep. You know my folks are loaded, and it was worth the ¥65,000," said Sousuke as he kissed his boyfriend. "And I would like to model for you one day and pose naked to remind you of who your true love is."

"I'd love to someday soon," said Haru as he returned the kiss. He was smiling and he opened the next gift. It was an apron that said "Kiss the Cook", and it had a white arrow pointing down, presumably to the groin. "Seriously?" asked Haru as he laughed slightly as he held it out.

Sousuke nod. "If you want a blowjob while you're cooking, you just tell me, chef," winked Sousuke. "I'd be happy to oblige."

Haru opened the last present. It was black lingerie; a garter belt, stockings, and panties. "These...are for me?" he asked. Sousuke didn't say anything and Haru looked to see if he got the size right. "These are too large." He took a minute to realize. "No...No...They're for you?"

Sousuke nodded. "Don't lie to me, Nanase; I know you didn't sound interested this morning, but you fucking loved it when I was wearing that thong. I'll gladly wear that when I want to be submissive."

"When you want to be submissive?" asked Haru with doubt. "Why can't I fuck you whenever I want to?"

"Please, Haru," said Sousuke. "I only let you fuck me this morning because it's your birthday. But I'm still feeling really submissive, though."

"May I fuck you after breakfast and before our bath?"

"Haru, since it's your birthday, you can fuck me as many times as you can, but I know something. I know tomorrow you'll be back on your back and be begging me to fuck your ass. Don't you dare deny it."

Haru blushed. He did love getting dominated by Sousuke and just nodded. "You're right. I better make good use of this opportunity you've given me."

Sousuke knew he probably disappointed Haru by restricting him to just fucking Sousuke on his birthday. "Hey, I'll make a compromise, Haru," said Sousuke. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me twice a month-the middle and the very end. On that day, you can fuck me five times if you got the strength. Cause I realize I've been a little unfair and I think this would be the nice thing to do. How does that sound?"

"I love it, Sousuke," said Haru as he kissed Sousuke. "Thank you for the birthday surprises. I can't wait to claim you while you wear that lingerie."

"Neither can I, Haru," laughed Sousuke as he kissed the smaller male. "Happy birthday."


End file.
